


You Always Find a Way to Make Me Smile, Joey Wheeler

by Jaycelynne (anarchytissues)



Series: You Always Find a Way to Make Me Smile [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canon - Anime Dub, Character Bashing, F/M, Love at First Sight, Making Out, Melodrama, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/Jaycelynne
Summary: Jaycelynn has lived in Canada her whole seemingly perfect life. She was pretty, popular, very intelligent with good grades and had the title of "Canadian Queen of Games" under her belt. It had all ended when her parents had been killed in a car accident. Now, she has moved to Domino City with her grandpa, Arthur Hawkins, and her cousin, Rebecca Hawkins. It's there her life receives meaning... and it's name is Joey Wheeler.REPOST of my quizilla story from 2006. will eventually post a "redux" with better grammar/spelling, and hopefully with an ending! then possibly rewrite the whole story with better characterization and an actual plot! possibly.





	1. moving to domino

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN IN 2006.** _TEN YEARS AGO._ i was eleven turning twelve years old and just starting out with writing. i hopefully write a lot better now hahaha. :')
> 
> i realized that it was my [ten year anniversary](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bb3bff79446b47f8745817684c409767/tumblr_oepw4iG27u1r404v6o1_500.jpg) of writing fanfic (officially in august though) and general fandom stuff. i feel like i needed to do something for it, before the year is out. i decided to post my very first "huge" fanfic here and try to rewrite/finish it. while this isn't my first story on Quizilla (Rest in Peace), that honor goes towards a cyoa "would a vampire/demon/angel/werewolf/jesus christ super star fall in love with you?" story (which i might try to finish), _this_ was the one that really got me into writing. i really owe my life to Quizilla and Yugioh and i don't know where/who/what i'd be if i didn't get into both of them. 
> 
> there are A LOT of things wrong here: spelling and grammar, characterization, a bad mary sue as in an original character that actually deserves that title, plot, internalized misogyny, character bashing, nonconsensual scenarios that it borders on "fetishistic", things introduced then quickly forgotten about as if this was Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and NO FUCKING CARD GAMES. so please keep that in mind and use this as a warning. despite these flaws, this story means a whole lot to me and i can't _hate_ it. 
> 
> i also used my real first and last name in the original, i had to edit out my last name for this posting. otherwise, this is pretty much exactly how it was on Quizilla. 
> 
> i hope you will enjoy what is clearly my magnum fucking opus.

_Hi I wanted to make something different instead of Harry Potter and Naruto!I wanted to make a Yugioh love staory.Ok! You are a 16 year old girl hazel eyes,bronze skin,jet black hair that is up to your tail bone.your a bit shy....Oh! your name is Jaycelynn Trudeau._

You arrive from the air port seeing your grampa running towards you "Why Jaycelynn I didn't think you would come to Domino City!Your cousin Rebecca has been asking to see you all year!"he says hugging you ."So grampa thanls for lettin me live with you! after mum n' dad died"You say smiling.You get in the car drving to your Grandfather's house.

A few hours later

"Wow grampa nice place!" wow scream in excitment"Well you start school tommorrow and your uniform is on your bed" he tells you."Aww man does it have to be a pink uniform!why can't it be orange and green!" you say in disgust as you thorw it in the closet.

ya i know i wish that it was green!

THe next Day

"WAKE UP JAYCELYNN!!!!!!" a little girl with blonde hair and glasses screams ontop of you"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...o it's just you Rebecca!GOD i missed you" you say as you to hug."wel you gotta go 2 skool Jay" she says .You have a river of tears in your eyes a huge anime sweat drop appers.

1 hour later

"*yawn*I'm still tierd Becca" you yawn "o shut up already oh! here are my freinds" REbecca says excitedly "Hey! everyone this is my cuzin Jaycelynn she's livin with me now" "Hi!*yawn*" you yawn.You look up to see a guy with brwon spiky hair,a short guy with blonde,purple and black hair,and a girl with brown hair."Hi! I'm Yugi Moto!nice to meet cha!" Yugi says."I'm Tristan!,"I'm Tea and it's great to be freinds *she starts babbling about friendship and everybody get anime sweatdrops*" Tea babbles."Puff puff hiya guys,hey Rebecca who's this "A blonde guy says outta breath."OH!hi i'm Jaycelynn Trudeau nice to meet cha!" you say staring into his choclatey brown eyes."Oh hey Jay *syaing in a hawt Boston accent* I'm Joey

Joey's POV

~wow sh'e beautiful! nahh she's must be too good for me...~ you thiink sadly

Your POV

~wow he'shas to be the cuteset guy i ever seen~ you think starry eyed.You act ;ike you to are the only ppl in the world "uhhh when are they gonna stop being love-dovey?!"REbecca says sighing

Yugi's POV

~she's pretty cute i like her but i think she likes my freinds joey............Dammit!~"i hope they don't go to prom together or this will never stop"you say bitterly

Tristan's POV

~dang she's hot but look at me!I'm not hot like her"*sigh*

Tea's POV

~everybody's gawking at that whore and not at me!!!!dammit! even Yugi's staring at her and he's the  
polite one~

Back to your POv

1 hour later

"Ahh take a seat Ms.Trudeau please introduce your self" the teacher says"Hi I'm Jaycelynn Trudeau!I hope I can be freinds with all of you!" you say smiling.You get a huge anime swaet drop when all of the guys including Seto is drooling at you and all the girls have anime vains on their heads."hmm you wil.l sit beside ...Seto Kaiba" the teacher says (his name is Mr.Jenga)"SCORE!!!!!" Seto screams.All the other boys give him a deathglare


	2. video gmaes and a confessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, i spelled it "confessment" back then.

Recap

"Ms.Trudeau you will be seated next to.....Seto Kaiba" Mr. Jenga said "SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Seto screams.All the others give you and him a deathglare

REgular story

A huge anime sweatdrop appears on your head.you walk over to your seat you notice Seto's shirt~wow the guy's uniform is so much better than the girls I wish I had that uniform...~*sigh*" you think still staring at his shirt.Joey notices you staring at Kaiba and..

Joey's POV

~Dammit!he has to have a better body than me!~.You write a note to Jaycelynn and ...

Your POV

A paperair plane flys over to you and you catch it and open it

"Why are you staring at Kaiba's shirt??????? :S  
Joey"

you read it and you grab a piece of paper and write "Bcause the boy's uniform is alot better than the girls!!!! XD  
Love Jay"

you throw a ball of paper at yugi's head and whisper "pas it to joey!""M'kay!" he whispers.Yugi throws it to Joey and "oww!what the" he whispers.Joey opens the ball and he looks at you and nods.You blow him a kiss and wink at him.He blushes and turns around"Trudeaut and Wheeler!" Mr.Jenga yells "yes? sir?" you say "you two detention!" "Dangit!" joey yells "Aw come on!!" you complain

*+*+*after school*+*+*

You walk to the seat next to joey and sit there"hey" you say (tee hee that rhymes)"Hi jay i think the girls uniform is cute" he whispers "why just because the skirt is so short" you tease.He sticks his tounge at you, you giggle.

30 minutes later

"*giggle* it's rainin!" you smile "you like the rain too?" joey quseions "ya who wouldn't?wanna come over to my grampa's place I'm kinda bored and i wanna have some vist" you say "ya sure!*he winks at you and you start walking*".you walk a few blocks and open the door "wow I didn't know your place was so nice"Ya that's what I thought when i moved here,let's up to my room" you smile.Joey turns crimson "I-I uhh umm..." he stutters "you prevert!*you stick your tounge at him and he sticks his at you* nothing like that!" you tease.

Fast forward

"wow nice room!" joey exclaims "ya I have an Xbox 360 you wanna play it?" you ask "hell ya!!!!" he smiles.You set up the 360 and put in Rumble Roses XX.You win a round" ya know I lost jsut so you wouldn't cry!" he complains"riiiiiiiiiiiiiight" you stare" I'm not a spoiled brat! ya know!" after a few more rounds you win everyone of them and "ok one more round i'll bet cha this time!" he grins "O ya in your dreams".you let him win this round because you felt sorry for the poor losesr :P.Then you totally smoked him after."We've been playing this game for 2 hours Joey!" you exclaim.

hjoey's POV

~wow she's good at video games..Do i love her? oh my god she's resting her head on my shoulder!~ "Joey...." she says looking up at you "ya?" "what do you think of me?" she asks."Well I-I umm uhh like you you're pretty,kind and funny" you confess " she stares at you with her beaultful hazel eyes "you just like me?...." she stares down at the floor taking her head off of your shoulder

Your POV

*sigh*"Because I really love you...." you confess.A tear rolls down your cheek.You look up at him he's staring at you with his choclatey brown eyes "hey don't cry...i love you too" he confesses wioth a smile."I." he gets cut of with a kiss with passion.The door swings open "GRAMPA A BOY IS EATING JAYCELYNN'S FACE!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca screams.Your grandfather is running to wards you and is practically pummling Joey.A huge anime vain appears"REBECCA!GRAMPA!IT WAS MY FAULT!" you scream in fury."oh sorry son!" your grampa stutters "oww my head..." you run over to Joey grabbing his head

"oh my god i'm so sorry Joey!" you cry in worry.you give Rebbecca a glare "heh heh I'm walking out niow!" she runs away and your grampa inches away then eventally runs away to closing the door "hey are you ok?I'm so sorry about my grampa! you cry."oww it's ok Jay not the first time i got beaten by a old man" he stutters "oh my god you were abused by your father?": you start to cry "hey..don't cry" he sayus lifting up your chin" you don't have to cry over me".you wrap your arms around his neck and lean in for a kiss.

Awww how sweet!


	3. date night!

The Next Day(Your POV)

~wow last night was ........magical I can't belive it!~.You are running to your locker*SLAM* "Owwww watch where your gling you.."Seto says"AHHH!oh man I'm sorry " He syas when he sees you"Aww man sorry that I slamed my locker in your face Seto-kun....."(you call everybody by the japanise suffixes)"You like me enough to call me kun SWEET@!!!"he says dncing around.A huge anime sweatdrop apears on your head and you grab your things and run to class."Hey Joey!" you say as yopu see him .He sees you but glares at you"Joey!...JOEY!!!!!"you scream and he walks over to you and "can't belive you did that ...I thought we were ........more than freinds"he syas looking at the ground"What did I do?!"you yell"You made out with Kaiba as soon as I left your hjouse!at least thats what Tea said"he says now looking at your eyes "WHAT!!!!!I LOVE YOU WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT!!!!" "Jaycelynn....." "Joey...look you can't belive what everyone tells you now I'm gonna kick Tea's ass be rioght back" you say as you walk away "Hey Jaycelynn!"Tea says as if nothing happened"YOU SLUT!!!"*You punch Tea in the nose and it bleeds*"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!""FOR RUINING MYLIFE!!!!!".TEa kicks you in the shin and you pull her hair and so on and so on.."CAT FIGHT!!!!!"Tristan says with a smirk"Shut up Taylor!" yo glare at him and "I HATE YOU TEA!" you get up and walk away to clean up the blood on your arm."Hey JAY!" you hear joey running to wards you .He hugs you and doesn't let go for along time.

YAY JOEY LOVES ME AGAIN!!!! me:swaet drop appears

After school

"Jeoy!Wanna go out with me sometime!" you say with a smile"I-I- W-W- would love that!" he stutters"umm ...seven?' "Ya that would be great joey!" "There's this new place in town and..maybe a movie?" "I can pay for the dinner!" you say with a smile!

2 hours before the date

"REbbeca!I need help!!!!"Yuo say nevouly"Yes?what do you need help with?" "Can you help me pick a dress???" you say

she picks a ornage strap less that goes to your knees and a green sweater  
red dress with a navy sweater  
green top with blue capris

You pick your out fit and take a shower.You get out and put on vanilla flavoured lip gloss and no make up because you belive in natural beauty.*Ding dong*"Oh he's here already!"You say to yourself and running down the stairs to open the door"Hi jo.." You see Seto smiling with roses."What the hell????Seto?Where's Joey?"You say shocked"ummm...heh heh I wanted to give yu these just for....being you..".You hesiatate at first but you take them and give him a peck on the cheek"Uhh thanks Seto-kun.....I gotta go..bye" you say as you slam he door in his face"WHATB THE HELL KAIBA!!!!YOU TRYING TO TAKE JAY AWAY FROMMME!!!!!!????" you here as you take a step away from the door.You open the door adn you see Joey pumeling Seto

yay!Joey is beating up Seto0-kun!

OMG!SETOO! me"what the hell get out!

"Oh my....Joey stop please I don't wanna be charged..." you whisper in his ear "M-kay" he says gettign off of Seto"Let's go to that palce Joey-kun!"you smile "Ok Jay..You look great!" he says smiling and blushing.After you eat at that place and pay for it you go to the mvies."Hey let's see..

Pirates of the Carribean Dead man's chest  
Star wars 3  
harry potter 4

You pick your movie adn you laugh at the funny parts and don't do anything at the sad parts you just stare at the girly girls crying "Hey jay your differrent from other girls" Joey whispers.You put your head on his shoulder"Ya i know it's part of my charm*snicker*i had alot of guy friends"you whisper back.

yay I love JOEY!!!

I WANT SETO!!me:*loads gun and shoots you in the head* i told you NO!

Sorry I'm leaving you here! I wanna take a Harry potter quiz!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. detention

"Ummm.....whatcha wanna do now joey?" you ask him."Uhh we could go back to your place....."

1 hour later...

"stop it!*giggle*your hurting me there!*giggle*not don't kisss me there *luagh*stop it1*giggle* that tickles!*gigle*"You laugh."I'm not stopping it until you say it!*chuckle*"Joey smirks."The door suddenly opens."Whta are you guys doing???" Rebbecca asks standing there shocked at the position you guy are in."Ummm..nothing perverted...."you stutter."Yeah nothing perverted......." joey staers at her."*cough* I'm gonna walk away now...."REbbecca inches away.

Yeah what were we doing....  
Me:Nothing perverted you find out later...

WOOOOT!!!!  
mE:PERV...

Your grampa passes by your room and youpinned on the wall and you laughing with joey kissing you on the neck while tickling you."whta the heck are you doing to my granduaghter???" your grampa says "NOTHING PREVERTED GRAMPA!HE WANTS ME TO TELL HIM A SECERT THATS ALL!" you yell."Ok..." he says closing the door."Ok thank god that we weren't doing that thing....."you say shyly "Wait...why aren't we doing that?" Joey says jking around."Pervert!" you say playfuly hitting him on the back and sticking your tounge at him.

stupid joey...*laugh*  
Me:Ya i know but he just has thatcharm..*drools*  
damn....*you start to cry*  
Me:*anime sweat drop* prev...

"Hey i was joking!" he says laughing hard."Riggggggggggggght"you joke."Whatcha wann-" he gets cut off by a passionate kiss he falls on the bed you fall along with him.

30 minuts later....

Yuo finally break away from that kiss."It's 10:30 now.....I should be getting home now.." Joey sighs."Nooooooooooooooo stay with me tonight ..." you plead.you start to blush "Ok then" he says with his choclatey brwon eyes sparkling."Nothing perverted is happening" you tease "fine I'll be leaving then" he teases back.you throw a pillow at him he jumps on the bed adn thorws another pillow at you.You hit him on the head with a pillow and soon and so on.

You lean in your faces inches away from each other.you fall on top of him breathing hard."should i get off f you?" "No i kinda like the way it is..*chuckle* " "your funny joey".

The next day

Nothing happened last night well nothing perverted.just laughing adn a kiss and sleep."WAKE UPP YOU TWO!!!!!!" Rebecca screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" you two scream.You get ready ,eat and walk to school."SLUT!" Tea screams.an anime sweat drp appears om your head "I just stayed at her place last night nothing happened just laughing a kiss " Joey sighs.

In class

You walk over to your seat setoo starng at you "Whta do you see in that mutt?" he asks "He has a charm and cares about me he's funny,charming,adn thought ful" you confess "He doesn't care about getting me in his bed" you glare."Pfft as if I'm not like that" Seto smirks."Shut up I might get a detonion with you and i only like being alone with Joey you bastard" you glare "attidude i like that" he confesses "Ugh" you cough.You write on a piece of paper and smush i up into a ball.You throw it at yugi "Owww.. oh hey pass this to joey right?" he asks "Ya thanks yugi!" you smile "He throws it at joey adn he reads it.l"Is that a note?Mr.Wheeler?"Mr.jenga asks

~Oh crap!~

"Dear Joey,

You have permission to kick Kaiba's ass after school because he was fricking htting on me......after that let's go to my place after school!  
Love,  
Jaycelynn XD" He read the note.

"Oh god..."You groan "SLUT!" Tea yells."Detenion for Trudeau,Wheeler for passing notes,Tea for profanity,and Kaiba for sexual harresment !" the teacher demands."SHIT!" everyone graons.

ya...that teacher is a bastrd isn't he?  
That bastard!

After school

*tick tick tock* the clock ticks* "Dammit if that clock doesn't shut up i'll pulvrise it!" you scream.You walk u and sit down next to Joey."Hey,are you gonna kick his ass later?"you ask "Ya that bastard never learns does he?"Joey whispers.You and joey look over your shouldre and Seto winks at you adn smirks adn mouth"you know that you want me inside you"."Thats it you bastard!you wanna go right here roght now!"Joey yells.He drop kicks seto,punches him yadda yadda yada."GO JOEY!" you scream.

2 hours later another hour has been added for fighitn.

You walk in the rain with your head against Joey's shoulder and his arm around you're waist.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	5. kisses

"Why does your father beat on you?" you ask lookingat the ground.Joey takes his hand off your waist adn looks at you "He's just....a drunk" he says staring at the sky."I'm sorry for asking" you say crying "Look it's not you fault ok you don'tneed to cry"he says kissing you o the forehead.You unlock the front door (Nobody is home today because there is a dig in africs=a 4 2 weeks adn Rebbecca is sleeping at her freinds place for 2 weeks so you get the place to your self)once you unlock the door you two hussle inside kissing passionatley you close the door still kissing joey and somehow lock the door still kssing.BAM! you land on the couch ontop of Joey

2 hours later...=/ (sorry I watched Failure to launch today and that happens in the movie lol)

"*gasp*wow 2 hpurs of kissing" joey says breathing hard "ya*gasp*thats a record" you say blushing "you know you look cute when your blushing"joey smiles "Awww you're....just cute ok?" you confess "Ya I know!just try to control yourself" he says brushing his hair with his hand

dammit joey..Me:lol thats joey for you

"Oh shut up and kiss me even more!" you blush adn pounce on him.You stop after 5 minutes adn turn on the t.v. "Important news broadcast live from Kaiba corp."the announcer says."Hmm?" you say "Hi i'm seto kaiba and i would like to say DAMMIT WHEELER I HATE YOU WHY DOES A MUTT LIKE YOU GET THE PRETTY GIRLS!LIKE I'M RICHER THAN YOU BETTER LOOKING AND SMARTER THAN BU FAR!" seto screams.The screen turns grey and letters say "Please tand by" "Um sorry about that adn umm....a new tournament is being held for girls starting tommorrow adn who ever wins gets to go out with me...and i know that wil be Jaycelynn Trudeau" he confesses."......Idiot" you say with a anime vain on your forehead.You look up at joey and see him pissed off and a bunch of anime veins in hisheqad "dammit i can't even watch t.v. with my girlfriend anymore because of that jerk" joey fumes.."WAIT!" you say "waht?" "we-we-we're boyfriend and girlfreind now?!" you say "I guess soo we ahve been dating,kissing and that stuff" you he says "why you don't wanna be?" "nooooooooooooooo....OH GOD JOEY I LOVE YOU!!!!!" you say smiling and pouncing o him kissing him with tonge adn all lol...

sorry guysd It's 1:08 in canada right now adn i'm tired adn my dog is making wreied noises.Sorry i'll try to get prt 6 out son!you :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. sleeping angels??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE this chapter so much because to this day I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON...? AND I FORGOT EVERYTHING AFTERWARDS ANYWAY SO?
> 
> Tristan kidnaps Jay's ass and there's a weird... Club? Who the fuck knows.

_You broke your kissing record with joey in the last story.lol.Then Seto annonuces a new tournament for women and who ever wins gets a date with him :P I would try to lose the tournament.:P_

The power goes out after you kissed joey for asking you to be his girlfreind "AHHHHH!DAMMIT!" you scream.Then you feel arms around you but they aren't joey's because

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HEL-" you get cut off because they stab youu in the neck with a tranquilezer(Spelling?).

Joey's pov (for a alllllllloooong time)

"Jay?...Jaycelynn where are you?JAYCELYNN!" You scream in worry.You get up and hear the door slam oyu grab your coat and run after the car that Jaycelynn was shoved into.

25 minutes later

~Whaa?why did the car stop infront of this club?~ you think worrried.Suddenly you see a guy with Jaycelynn on his shoulders.Yuo walk inside and a bunch of guys are there staring at girls that are sleeping behind glass.

Jaycleynn's pov aka your's 4 a minute

You wake up behind a glass wearing a white nightgown that goes to the middle of your thigh and with angel wings on your back ~what the hell?!why are there a bunch of guys smirking?and joey is running toward me?~you think

joeys pov a few minutes before you wake up

You see Jaycelynn behind a glass wearing a whitenight gown with angel wings "JAYCELYNN?!" you scream in shock."thats her anme i guess thats what an angel's name has to be she's HOT!" a guy yells.You walk up to him and pound that crap out of him "YOU ASSHOLE THATS MY GIRLFRIEND!SHE WAS FRICKIN KIDNAPPED!" you scream.You see Jaycelynn wake up adn with a cunfused on her face and she starts to cry.You run up to the glass and "BACK UP A BIT!" you yellshe nods and backs up.CRASH! the glass breaks and she jumps out and takes off her wings.

Your pov

You run to Joey and hug him.And you two walk out of there and a guy is standing in the way iof the door "what the hell are you doing to my new worker?!" he aks "this is my girlfriend and you kisnapped her t amke her a fricken plaything?!" Joey screams.You kick him where it matters and run out of there with Joey.You find out thats it's raining and you happen to be wearing whitte....~Ugh guys are already staring at me before it started to rain~your nightgown starts to become see thorugh and you see a guy smirking at you.You cover up your chest and look at the ground.Joey places his jacket on you so it wouldn't show.Joey walks up to that guy adn kicks the crap out of him.You two start to walk a block and you start crying"I-i-i never benn so insulted in my life!being kidanpped and being stared at behind a glass"You cry."I know who would do that?!" Joey yells.you put your head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around your waist.  
I can't belive that happened?!*starts crying* Me aww it's ok it's just a story! < :)

You walk to your front door and find out that the window beside the door is broken and thats how the kidnapper got in."Huh whats this?!" you say and pick up a name tag that says"Tristan Taylor girl finder  
Sleeping angels club" the name tag says."Tr-tr-tristan did this?!" Joey says covering his eyes."some bestfriend he is!" he says with an anime vein in his head.you walk in and and start a fire.

20 minutes later

Joey is stiing corsslegged and you are stiing on his lapp with your arms across his neck and his arms around your lower back and you two kissing wiht the fire going adn the window open.rain going on to you two but you don't care yyou're in love....

awwww...wait a minute is that position preverted or sweet.hm,mmmm Me:*anime sweatdrop* that was the best i can think of ! >:(

you stop kssing an d you two just hug eachother and don't let go for along time."I love you Joey" you whisper and a tear drop of joy rolls down your cheek."I love you too Jaycelynn" Joey whispers back it sounds like he's crying."You're such a dork!" you say teasing hik but you are happy that a guy is crying that he has you in his arms "I'm not a dork...I'm a ....guy" he says sticking his tounge at you."But you're my dork" you say putting your fingers throgh his hair.you two satrt going in closer adn closer but then "Ummm I feel awkward with my ......*cough*chest against your body" you say "umm....i think i likeit this way....ok i feel awkward too.." ghe confesses blushing "You look cute too when you're blushing" you say stroking his hair "Thanks" You lean in closer and BANG! "Ah!"your top top of him but your chest is in his face and his hands on your butt"Umm Jaycelynn....heh heh" SLAP! "You sex feind!" You scream on the floor "Hey you fellontop of me!" he says with a red hand mark on his face but he's blushing."But's it's my lucky day!" he says smiling making the best of the slap."It's good that you find the best of everythingJoey!" you say smiling.You kiss him smiling and his arms are around your waist and your arms around his neck.


	7. bakura!?!??!?!

"Hey wanna go 2 the park today?it's THE WEEKEND!" you scream into sleeping joey's ear "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHWTF?o ok...wait th wekkend...SWEET!" he says waking up.You smile and pick out a

red shirt,black capris and red converse  
black shirt ripped jeans and black convers (ya srry about the converse i think there are kewl)

You pick waht evr you chose(up above).And go inotthe bathroom turn on the shower and wash your hair and yadda yadda yadda...

20 minutes l8er

"are you done joey?" you ask as you brush your hair "ya...." he says as he comes out of the bathroom kssing you on forehead.You giggle "let's go then!" you say smiling.You two walk out of the house both eatin a muffin...lol....."j-j-jaycelynn?" a guy says.You turn around slowly You drop your muffin "Bakura??????" you say shocked "you know him already?" joey asks just as shocked "tis been so long!" you smile."ya i know".You wave goodbye and walk up to joey agian "see you around!" you say.

Bakura's POV

~wow been aloong time since i've seen Jaycelynn.....she's more beautiful than i remeber 7 years ago~

FLASH BAKC TIME!jay's pov

"mommy? can i go to the park across the street from grampa's ?" you ask as you get out of your gramps's hose."ok then make sure you donm't get hurt!" you mom says when she was still alive.You run across the street smiling happily.BAM! "oww soryy!" you say as you look up.you see a boy with white hair."let me help you up!" you say as you take his hand andhelp him up.he dusts himself off and smiles"I'm jaycelynn!" you say smiling "i'm bakura!nice to meet you!".You two run to the sandbox and make a sandcatsle."i gotta run now" you say dusting your self off "see you tommorrow!"

a few years later

Yuo see ten year old bakura walking on the sidewalk "BAKURA!" you scream as he turns around"hey you got back!" he smiles."ya of cousr it's summer vacationin canada!"you smile.You guys play tag for a long time and you colapse on the geound laughing "i'll come back next year!" you say smiling."you promise" Bakura asks with his pinky in the air "ya i promise!" you say taking his pinky and tying your's with his.

Presnt time bakura's pov

~she never came back the year after taht .....i'm gonna win her back~ you think smirking

Yuor pov

You and joey are walking aorund the park laughing and having a good time."it's been along time since i came 2 this park agian" you say."really?" joey aska staring at you "ya..7 years.."

srry i hate cliff hangers 2!  
you:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i waited soo long 4 this 2 come out!  
me:srry man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://8tracks.com/mellostopheles/all-teh-smiles-a-2007-playlist 
> 
> jaykura/bleachshipping > jaey/limerenceshipping


	8. dresss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if there was an award for introducing things that are quickly forgotten, i would've been tied for first place with araki.

Joey's pov

"It's prom next week joey are you taking your girl?" Tristan asks you "hmm?o ya" you answer.Thinking about her smile

flash back

"I havn't been to this park since 7 years ago" jaycelynn admits" you move closer to her putting her arm around her shulder "reall?" you ask.She blushes ":ya.."."Ohh ther you go blushing again blush more often!" you smile "shut up!" she smiles still blushing punching your arm playfuly."GET A ROOM!" a guy says all red with jealousy."GO *bleep* yurself"she says sticking the finger.You give her a shocked face "Jaycelynn!i didn't know you swear!" you say joking aroung "shut up you swore wen i beat you at the video game last night.

End of f;ashback

"joooooooooooooey...JOEY!" tirstan yells"AHHHH!o srry" you say blushing."noo bakura i can't!" you hear jaycelynn yell."Hey jay!" you smile and she turns around "hey!" she walks over to you huggin you "o u two going out?" bakura says "......ya...it's kinda obivous" she says rollingher eyes.

Your pov

You stickmyour tou8nge out at bakura playfully and he stands there look misrale."whats was that you were yellign about?" joey asks "o he wanted 2 go out as friends tonight but me and you are having a date 2nite aren't we?" you ask msuiling "o ya!" he smiles"umm jay?" "Yes?"  
"willyoutothepromwithme?" he asks blushing.You kiss him"is hat a good answer?" you giggle while blushing madly.Yuo and tea made up again sop you two are friends again."lol is yufi erally thst hsort?ad howold is her 16?" you ask giggle "i think so..and yes he ist hat short" Tea laughs."I GOTAA A PROM DATE!"you scream "yes i now tritan told me" tea smiles "you gotta a date?" you ask "no....." "i could set tou up wt yugi if you want b4 me cuzin gets him" you say "shut up..!" tea smiles.

afeter school

"shuld we get a dres b4 the prom?" you ask tea "ya!before the nice ones are gone!" she smiles."HEY!Trudaeu" you her seo scream "oh god...HWAT DO YOU WANT NOW KAIBA?!" you ask anooyted like hell."this!" he says thorwing you on the way lustfuly and kssing on the neck."NOOO!GET LOST I'M CHARGING YOU AH!" he kissed a soft spot.You punch in him hsoulder and push him away from you with a angry face."hey quit rejuecting me i know you want me!" he smirks "i hate you and my boyfriend hates you too!so go you get cut off by a kiss"NIO!" YO PUSH HIM AWAY "HERE YOU GO!" you kick him where the sun don;t shine "JAY!" you trun arounda and joey is standing there all issed off "i didn't mean it he kissed me!" you say "i know!but/./.." "joey! tis not my fault its my mom's ffault that she was so beautiful and i inheeted it fromnher!" you say crying "hey id din't mean to bring her up!" joey says "....srry but..." you saty cryin hareder "i still wanna go with you must so you know.." you say smlin thourhg your tears.

joey's pov

You look down at her ~she looks pretty when she's crying~ you think.She walks over to you and buries her head into your chest.....

Yuor pov

"i gotta get ready 4 next wekk and crap like that..lol" "you actually say lol?" "ya i'm wried liek that ya i gtta go see oyu 2nite!" you smile  
"What dress do ou lie o me jay?" tea asks holoding a pink dress and a mangoihs dress "the pink one look good with your skin tone!" you msile "you havr 2m pick a dres for your elf too!"

she says "umm i'll tak the  
greek style dress but longer and is ornage  
strapless dress thta goes to the middle of your shin and has a black rose at the bottm and a blue colour  
a formal looking dress that is pink,orange,green. and purple loose fabrics on the skirt like off of harry potter 4 lol

you ick the dress fromabove if you didn't oick one^.^

"thta dress looks good one tyou!" she smiles "thaks! your dress looks good on yu too!": yu say.

Joey's pov

"AGH WHAT TUX D I PICK!" you yell "keep ity idwn man!they'l kick us out o fhere!" yugi says "ya srry but this white ux loks good and so dioes this black one!" you say sigihn "it doesn't matter jsut as long jy likes it!" "ya jay.." you start to think about her again "JOEY!" "shh man they'l kick us out if you keep yelling!" you whisper.Yugi smakcs his forehead

"just foreget it what aer you tking?

white one with a red tie  
black one with red tie

The date you pov

you get dressed and put on a yellow shirt and tight jeans and runners"dingdong" "coming!" you slide down the railing "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"you sreacm in delgih the door opens "look out!"BAM!"o srry joey!i was slding down the railing" "ya its ok..you look great!" he smiles "thanks!" you blush "AHA!you're blushign again!you love me dont; you!" he says grining "agh shut up

!" you say blushing even darker "say it!" "nooo!" "say it or i'l tickle you ""NOOOOOOOOO!" "yes" "noo fine *ahem* I LOVE JOEY WHEELER!THE HOTTEST GUY IN DOMINO CITY!" you scream "yhats better!"."ca we get off the front step now?" you ask blushing fro your outbrust.


	9. the arcade queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER I HATE...

"Lwt's go then Joey! or are you scared that I'm onna beat you at another video game?" you say sticking your tounge out "who said that i lost t you before" you get an anime sweatdrop and said: when you came over 2 my house for teh very first time you lost to me ....50 times i think?" you say laughing joey gets an aniem sweat drop."dude you lost to Jaycelynn?" A guy says."HEy Jason i didn't knwo you came to Jpan too!" you smile.

Joey's pov

You turn to se a guy that look kinda like Jaycelynn but with s boy cut and emerald green eyes and think black glasses."o joey this is my Tiwn brother Jason!i guess he did come to Japan!" Jayceylnn smiles."t-t-twin brother?"you stutter."hey can i talk to joey some where privatre? jaycelynn" Jason asks "ok i'll go p,ay DDR by myself!" your girlfreind says walking awa too the DDR machine.He pushes you to the wall "ok if you break my sister's heart i'll make your pretty boy face not so pretty" he says backing away "got it?" "y-y-y-yessir!" you say very frightened."good" he ays wakling away ~ok i better not break my first and only love"s heart~ you think."hey joey check out all the tickets i got!from playing a game reommened by health experts" jaycelynn says running up to you."ll that from DDR?" "yupp!"

your pov

"sooooooooooo what now?" joey asks "i'll take anyone on!" you hear Tea say."eh?" you say turning around to see tea on the karoke rev. machine (i know thta there isn't a karoke rev. game at any arcade but ya..this is a drema had)

damn you Tea me:join the TEa dn alexis hater's club!

"I'l take you on!" you say smirking "...she's hard to beat Jaycelynn!" joey says worried "hey you're talking to the queen of games in Canada here!" yo say "oops..i wasn't supposed to say that" "quen of games?dueling quenn of games??" joey says sturttering ashicked "ya......i was 15 at the time and i was a pretty good duelist i was gonna bring my eeck in cse but ....i didn't want to lose my title " you say rubbing the back of your neck."wow canada the seond biggest country of thw world" "it was taken place in Ottawa.."."ok i'm gonna wi theis roubnd!" Tea says with her arms int he air "o it's so on!" you say smirking.She picks Since you've been gone by kelly clarkson on expert and dancing on expert.

# minutes and 45 seonds later

"ok my turn!" you say jumpibg on to the machine.You pick Everytime we touch by Casadasa i forget er name lol and pick it on expert with dancing on expert You wer sounding aweosme and dancng as good as you sang."wow..she's good" joey says blushing.

3 mintues later

Yuo check your score and it was an A "beat that TEa i win!" youi say making a peace sign with your rigth hand "you're good i accept Defaeat" tea says smiling "Freinds again?" you ask "ya" Yuo smile.

noo i'm ferind with ehr agian me:sory bout that!

Yuo get off of teh machine."you're the new arcade queen " a geek says "heh heh it's ok i'm just good at video games" you say bakcing away slwoly."i'm hungry" joey says "ya me to!" you say."o god they're alike!" yugi says laughing his head of.sonn tea,tirstan and bakura who was surprislying there start to laugh."ok let's go to my house i can cook pretty good!" you say with your eyes twinkling "ya she;s good!" joey smiles.

At your house

"ok ti's odne!"you say bringin tout the pizza."nice!" joey says

nice!i smoked TEa and i get pizza! me:ya i hoep this makes up 4 being freind with her1


	10. 7 minutes in heaven... WITH YUGI MOTO?!

"great pizza jay!" ygi says smiling ~he's such a ncie kid...hwo old is he?he is the same heigth as me when i was 12..~ you think."thanks you!" yuo say smiling.

2 hours later

"that was fun" tea said "oh i'm haiving a birthday party ..i'm having a party 4 t so i can feel young and stuf" she continues "k i'm like that to.." you say rubbing the back of your neck."i bet i can beatn you all at jaycelynn's game!" you her joey say ".....i beat you so amny times joey.." you sigh.everyone else gets aniem sweatdrops "...you're my dork joeye" you say smling "i'm not a drok!" he says "ya u kinda are" tristan says.evrybody laughs.

true ture me:yup but he's a sexy dork...HE'S MINE! you:....he likes me more me:..joey what do you think joey:i'm not getting into this and i'm already going out with you jay! me:ha!

The next day at the party

"happy birthdaty tea!" you smile."thanks you! the party is down stairs!" he says "mmkay!come on joey!" you smile "coming!" he says running inside the house.Yuo guys go down stiars and see bakura,yugi,tirstan and some how...seto and marik are there."joey whs that?" you ask pointing at a bonde guy with tannned skin "o hs anme marik" joey answrs "ok!".You guys sit odwn."umm ok i entered your guys name inot a hat for a game...just so u knwo i enerted mine i there to!" tea says.everybody nodds ther head."ok the first anme is jaycelynn" she contiues."umm what game is this?" you ask "7 minutes in heaven.." she says.~eek!if i dont' get joey it's gonna be soo awkward~ you think with a worried face.all of the guys are praying to be with you."and..yigi.." sje says "what?!" you and yugi say at teh sa etime.

Joey's pov

when you heard yugi's name you were  
A)afraid  
B)shocked  
C)angry

"o god..." your girl freind says.

yugi's pov

when yo heard your name you were  
A)confused  
B)shocked  
C)grateful

~yes?i dunno she's my bestfriends girlfriend~ you think and you look up to se jaycelynn banign her head on the wall.

your pov

"oww that hurt.." you say and everybody gets anime sweatdrops."ok in the closet.." tea says.Yuot ol go inot the closet and tea locks the door behind you.Yuosit down and "listen this si realy awkward for me and...i don't wanna do anything because i do't wanna hurt joey" you say "....ok" yugi says a little depressed "listen ..if i wans't with joey i would but no..i can't" you say looking at himj in the eye."you would?" "ya..i would..just out of curiosty...no offence or anythign...are you really that shirt?" you ask blushing at boldness yugi trans forms and he lok taller "o god u have a yami?i thoguth just my broyher did" you say surprised."your brother has oen too?" he says "ya...he doesn't have glasses " you say laughing.the door opens "ok you to you didn't do anthign now did you?a few more girls cam esoo ti'll be even" tea says "no i didn't do anythung just alking" you confess.You lok up seeing joey smle when he heard thise words.You walk over to him and sit down next to him.

*yugi fan girls cry* me:.....ths si a JOEY love story so get out please


	11. yuor such a stalkr marik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _what the shit. yet another thing that goes absolutely fucking nowhere and it's stupidly short as well as an extra "FUCK YOU."_

"comne on you guys party's over!...jay and joey quit making out you're maing bakura sad" tea says "what the fuck?" you say "whao you just swore!" joey says "o as if yoyu never did u just swpre when you fell walkign over here" you say sticking out your tonuge" o ya.." he says "my idiot!" you say smiling with your eeys closed "ahh to cute" you hear seto says with his eyes twitchuing

".....HAHAHAHAHA!" everybody satrts to laugh "ok i gotta go anyways you coming back 2 my olace joey?" yuo ask "sure!" joey says.

Mariks pov (yes he was at the partu)

~hmm i fancy this girl~ you thik smirking."what are you smirking about marik?" yo here jaycelynn ask "nothing" you says "mmkay" she says

regular pov (your pov)

"see ya everyone!" you say smiling "bye love birds!" tea says.Your eyes twitch "umm thanks?" joey say with his eyes also tiwtching."umm......ya..bye" you say.You get out of her hose walking fat "what the hell was that about?" you say "waht did i do?' joey asks "o no not you tea!that was kinda scary!" you asnwer.  
frikin tea


	12. first duel

Once you too got tothe dorr of your house you felt like somebod wa following yo two."Joey did you here anythign when we were waljking?" you asked him "umm...no actually!" he asid with a worried look on his face"why?" "oh i thought soembody wa following me.." you said loking at the gorund "i can see why!" he said smiling and he kissed you on your forehead."*iggle* you always find a way to make me smile!" yuo say cheerfuly.(omg she said ht title!OoOoO)You to walk inside that feeling you felt otuside was gone."i'm hungry" joey said you stare at him blankly "i'll make you somethign!" you said "GRREAT!" he aid smiling even bigger.

20 minutea later

You see joey watchibng t.v. "hey!it's ready!" you cal out.He jumps of the couch and rns into the kitchen "thanks!jay!" Joey smiles.You give him _____(waht ever yo want to give him)

Joey's POV

You absoulty loved that girl,her smile,her eyes,you loved her kind personalty to.~wow i'm lucky to have a girlfreind as beautiful and kind girl like jay to me mine~ you think gazing at her "I thought you were hungry joey?" she asks "oh i was thnking about hwio lucky i am to have you "you say stil gazing at her.She blushes "awwthak yo joey!" she smiles.

You pov

~he's such a sweet talker~~ yuo think blushing"when's prom again?" you ask "o..um.." joey looks at the calendar "tow days.." he says "ok good i'm ready!" you say.Joey sarts to eat fast.

2 minutes later

"holy crao joey you're done already?" you ask "o ya..i'll eat anything!" he admits."how mu h do you eat a day" yo ask "...lots.." he says "...wow you still ghood petty good too!" you flirt.He blushes "ahhhh....um.." he stutters.Yuo laugh "oh wow 10:00 p.m already.." yo say "...wel i better get to bed you comin?" you say "...b-b-b-b-bed?!" he says

joey's pov

~THANK YOU GOD!!~ yo think smiling jaycelyn laughs.

your pov

"come on you slept in h same bed as me already!" yuo say "ohh ya..." he says."yuo can go change first~" you say.He nodds and walk up the stairs.

5 nutes alter

You walkup the satris and knock ion the door"youdone?!" you ask "ya!"he says,.Yuo walk in there and oy se joey lying there wearing his boxers in "............................can i wear you shirt as a night shirt?" you asks blushing lie mad seeing k=jeoy with out hs shirt on"sure!" he smiles.Yuo pick up the shirt and run intothe bath room.Yuo take of yuor clothes except for your panties and put on teh white and blue shirt.Yuo walk out ans jiey smriking "like what you se?" you ask blsuhing "..ya.." he says staring at you.Yuo walover to the bed and ly down on it.Yuo tow get unde rthe cover and fall a sleep

EEEEEEEEEEE JOEY-KUN! me:..he's mine!

The next day

Yuo two get up and ger dressd (in sperate rooms!).Yuo two eat and wal out the dor."after schoo, wanna go get dueling card?" yuo ask "ya sure!" he says smiling.

Aftetr school

"i gotta get a deck any ways because you never knwo untilm i get chalenged!" yuo say loking at the clouds."ya!you never know!thats why i bring this everyehere!" joey shows you his eeck."cool you have the flaming swords amn?" yuo say in total awe "ya!i do!" he sayas."yuo got a duel disk to don't you?" you ask "ya..it's ..at...my..dad's..palce.." yul sighs."oh god lok it's it's the kaiba"y uo say gagging."oh you finally acknowledge my presnse" sto says."....come on joey let's go with the plan we already ave" you say pulling joey's arm "i dont' want you two to fight.." "tell you what mutt if i win a duel i get a date with the girl" seto says smirking at you."ugh...let's jsut GO!" yuo say pulling even harder "and if i win?!" joey asks.Yo can see the fire in both of their eyes.Yuo get an aniemsweatdrop.?hmm let me see..i know!anything you want from kiaba corp." seto says.Joey lopok at you

Joey pov

~if i win i can get jay a deck with anycard she wants AND a duel disk~ you think "  
deal!" you say turning to kaiba.

yuor pov

Yuo smakck yor forehead.You pull his ear topward yuor mouth "what was that for?" you whisper in his ear."i'm gonna get you smeothign from big shit over there" he whispers back "oo..wow.." you say blushing." joey says smiling."SHUT UP AND WI THAT DUEK!" yo say cherring for him.YOUR BLUSHING AGIAN!" you cheer him on.Yu acutally wanted him to win."hey let's go with traditanll dueling ok i don't have my duel disk on me!" joe y says."fine!" seto says.


	13. hot and heavy..opps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont hate this one i just think it's funny because what the fuck lmao

_lol i just got sugar sugar rune volume 3!and pichi pichi pitch (mermaid melody) yoday andm i read my pichi pichi pitch and ya..itm inspired me for a part in heere!_

Recap!  
"het if you win i'll give you anythign from kaiba corp. and if i win i get a date with her!"seto says pointing at you

normal story

"GO JOEY!BEAT HIS RICH BOY ASS!" you say cheering hi on.Seto smirks "once i get my date you'll ditch this mutt for me!" he says.Yuo get and anime vein."SCREW YOU MONEY BAGS!" yuo scream.Yiugi walked by and seen you an joey reamin at seto."hey jay!you

  
r sounding like joey!" he says."ya i knwo he's a good teacher sin't he!" you smile.Yugi laighs and continues yto walk.

The boys start to duel

"i sumoon my flaming swords man and put him in denfe mode!and i'll put this crad faced down!" joey says msling.

30 minutes l;atetr=\ i'm lazy to type aren't i lol

"YA JOEY!I KNEW YPU WLUKLD WIN!" you say pouncing on him .you two fal on to the ground "lucky mutt!" seto says rolling his eys."hey what about the deal?!" joey says."o fine coem on!" seto says and starts to walk "o wowmi thioght Mr.Kaiba was too richj to walk!" yuo tease."good one jay!" joey cheers.Yuo two satrt to laugh so hard."umm just so i don't have 2 fo inot your office...i want a del disk!" joey says."eh?how id you knwo joepsh wheeler?!" yuo aks smirking."HWI'D YOU FIND OUT MY NAME?!" joey asks yelling "umm..joey is short for jopesh..duh!thats my gramopa's name joepsh and my granma calls him jioey..you can kinda tell.." you say smling.  
*sihs* my idiot me":NO HE'S MY IDIOT! you:...sorry gees.. me:...i like him too :(  
"idiot.." seto says.Yo guys make it to kaiba corp and seto come sin

10 minutes later

seto comes out of the bulidng with a duel disk and hands it to you."doe sit worrk proply?" yuo ask whle trying it on."hmm..it semms to work proply..yo se if this balha bialh" yuo say talkign for at least 29 minutes about how to improve the techinoly

Joey's pov

~omg my grlfriend is samrt too~~ you thibnk starin at the gem you treasure most.anf thats how yo can imporfe ti kaiba...and ya!" jaycelynn says takign a dep breath.are you sure?" seto says "YES!GOD I DDIN'T GET AN A+ ION TECH ED. FOR NOTHING !GEEZ!" jaycelynn says piting at a canadian report card."wait you brign these qwith you?" you ask "ya..to prove that i was a citzen of canada!" she says putting the report crd ih to her back pack.

Yuor pov

"ok tahnsk for the duel disk kaiba!" yuo say walkighn away with joey.

ya i brought money with me so i can buy my own cards!" you say starign at joey/s innocent eyes ~they're so....CUTE!~ you think smlinng "yuo know,.,you have nicer eyes than me so yuo don't have to pretend that i have the nicest eys ib the world.." jioey says."oh..THEY'E SO INNOCENT ADN CUTE!' you say thorwing your arms aorunf his shoulders."get a room!" a guy says starub at joey with envy.Yuo stick yhe finger at bim and start walkign with joey."joey?do yoy knwo any good card stores?" you ask "ay i knwo a place!" joey smiles.Yu two run to the shop and it's?

NOOOOOOOOOO DONT' STOP THERE!

it's yugi's grampa;s shop."o this is yug's place sin't it?" yo ask "yup!how'd yuo know?" joey asks."i seen him walk in and talkign to hsi grampa!" yuo say.Yuo to walk in."hey yugi!" yuo wave "oh hi!whatcha guys doing here?" yugi asks "umm..jay needs a deck!" joe answers "o ok!" ygi smles  
Yuo pick the card you want and yugi says "that's ....50 yen!" "m kay i gto enough!" you say hadning him 50 yen."see ya guys later!" yugi says.Yo two walk otu smiling.

1 week alter at school

"WHAT JOEY'S SICK!" you ask worriedly ya..his dad called th e schoo!" tristan says."i'l go cheer him up after school!" yuo say

after school

Yui run over to the apartment bylding that joey lives in.Yuo see a man walk out ~he lok a bit liek joey..good i'll be safe from a drunk guy!~ you think smling you run inot he building.Yuo walk in side and see tristan "hey!do yoyu knwo what room e lives in?" you ask "o ya second floor!" tristan says smiling."thanks!" yuo wave and start running up.Yuo ifnd the room and knock on the door.Yuo hear foot steps and tht door unlocks ans opens."jay?"joey asks in exhaustion."ya it's me!you should rest!" yo say walkign in closing the door.Joey leads you to hisroom."om just lie down ok?" yuo say."mm kay..*cough*" joey says as he staertd to lie down."are you hungry or soemthign?..is your dad goen for a while?" yu ask "ya..and ya.." he smiles."ok good waht do you want?" you ask "..soup?" he answers "ok!" ou find the kitvhen adn cook soemthing.Yuo walk into the room."ok now open adn say ahh just kdding!" yuo say holdign teh spooon.joey opens his mouth and you bring the spoon into hsi moguth and he eats it you continue doing this for about...i dunno 5 minjtes."wow yuo eat fasy now dont you?" you ask "with your cooking yes!" he smiles "awww i'm not a good cook!" yuo blush."do you mind if i hav somethig to drink i'm a litle thirty!" you ask "cola?ya of course!" joey says.Yuo drick a l;ittle bit og pepsi.~this tastes liek achohol..oh wel..i knwo it's pepsi because of the smell~ you thinm continuing dricking.Yuo stagger back to the rom."oo lok it'ds *hicup* joooooey-kuuuuuuuun!*ggiggle* he-he-he loo so hot lying there looking defencless *hiccup*" yuo say."j-j-j-joey-kun?are you drunk jay?" joey aks with a worried look on his face.you stagger back to the bed and lie down ontop of hom.Yuo stroke his hair "j-j-j-jay?are you ok?you semm.." he gets cut off with a passionate kiss.You use alot of tounge ~hesems to like it..*hiccup*~ you think smriking.

joey's pov

you feel your tounge dancing with jaycelynns ~o god..my feveer isn't going down with this..it's maing me got..~ yuo think starign at her eyes.Yuo two stkop "how'd hat *hiccup feel?did it make you feel better?" she asks still smirking "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" you say ~must not ..keep teenage male hormones under control!thats it. ic can't help it!~" you think starig at her chest.Jaycelynn get off of you and you sit up.Seh smirking at your eyes eyeing your chest."wanna knwo something?" she asks."what?" jay grabs yuor hand and places it on her lest breast.~AAAK!wait is this a bad thing?it's so soft...~ yuo thin blushing madly."can't you feel my heart racng whe im near you?" she says stik holsing your hand there "jay are you seriously drunk..i'm enjoying this but..my dad might be hetree in a few hours.." yuo ask snappign back to reality."ya ture" she yawns and colapses on yuor lap her head is on your lap and he face is bnear yuor *cough*crotch area*cogh* ~AHHHHHHHHHHHHH O GOD..WAKE UP WAKE UP!~you think staring at your sleeping angel.Yuo pinch yourself adn slap your self but you seem to be awake.

2 hours later.

"ugh..why do i feel like hel?and why does my head hurt so much?" jay asks "oo i came ehre to cheer you upp!" she says and you lo .iek an idiot smling at the celing ."umm./.didnt so thing happen..am i stil a virgin?" she asks."o ya youm are jsut.." yuo stil smlie "i better start walking hime..are yuo better here or my place?" she asks."i think i'm better st your place..my dad might get drunk again.." yuo reply and jaycelynn walk out dialing a phone."umm i'll call a cab..it's rainig out adn i thinl i'm hung over rom drinking something.." she saya.Yuo nodd and wal out of your room.

that was kinda adult.. me:srry! you"but still..it was kinda funny me:thabk you at least it wasn't lke a porno! lol

once jay called a caba nd it came anout in 20 minjtes after yuo called."iy's here joey-kun!" she says.~o god here coem the pet names..lol it's cute somethimes..i thuing she's just callijg me this because i think she';s a litttle bit stil druck ir trying to annoyme..~ you think and start to walk down the stairs with her.She staggers a little bit and so you try to make her steady by putting you rarm aroubnd her.

JOEY-KUN!


	14. yaoi?!??!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy fetishizing mlm relationships (it gets worse in the "Christmas special" I wrote). also i have no fucking idea what the point of this chapter was.

"hnnnnnnn..mmmmmm..takuto..your soo sexy....heh heh...izumi is hawt too..but ur the sexiest...hnnnnn" youm mumble in your sleeep.

Joey's pov

~WHO THE HELL ARE TAKUTO AND IZUMI????ACK SHE FOUND BETTER MEN!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ You think in worry."...make..out..with..joooooey..heh heeh thats haaawwwt.."she continues to mumble.You feel a hand on your..uhhhhh...umm...i think i have come up with a word for it..thingy lol..~OH MY FUCKING GAWD!~.The grip gets tighter and tighter then after a few minutes."OH MY FUCKING GAWD THE NAZI'S ARE COMING!HIDE!" jaycelynn screams and pounces on you to get you off the bed."ONCE THE WAR IS OVER WE MIUST REPOPUKATE!STARTIG..NOW!*glomp*"."AHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DO IT WITH YUO WHEN YOUR DRUNK!."...don't gimme that!i'm not drunk!this is world war 3!".".......................fuen let's do it.

_...stupid joey..me:...i would kill for hi to teel me tjat you:.....and how old are you me:..12!_

"you know i was kidding right...right?omg!i'm sorry!*glomp*" she says witrh a worried look on her face."it's alright..OF COURSE I KNEW YOU WERE KIDDING!" ~damn..so close...~."i'm, sorry about that!....wait when i was sleepinf did i .." ""ya you did...*whistle*" "oh my god i'm sorry!*blush"."what time is it?" yuo ask looking at the digital clock."..10:30....and we fell a slep at...9:00?" se answers."ya..*anime sweatdrop*..i'm awake and ya..." you admit."we could............make out..lol just kidding..wai would that pass time?" she asks blushign and smiling."ya..it would.." yuo say .Jay pounces on yuo

_.....dumb ass me:buts he's a hot dumbass...lol_

Yuo pov for once..lol

About 19 minuttes later you guydecidde to just watch tv and forgot what ever you did while yuo were sleeping."ANIE IS ON TONIGHT!" you say running down the stairs "wait yor an anime geek?" "ya and fricken proud of it!come on!naruto is on!" she says pulling on yuor arm.Yuo guys watch it fro about an hour and go back up stirs to go back to sleep.


	15. home sick (aka an authors note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNFORTUNATELY THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING GONE BECAUSE QUIZILLA WAS RUN BY A BUNCH OF PREPS AND POSERS. this chapter had a sex scene in it and because that shit wasn't allowed on Quizilla, it was moved to "unpublished". however, when i had gone to show my friends my sweet smut from when i was twelve years old, the document was blank minus the memo and title. 
> 
> i don't remember a whole lot about the chapter besides jay screaming "harder! there! harder!" and joey doing what he was asked. oh, and a makeover scene where jay got her hair cut short and glasses because i had just gotten my hair cut IRL and i wanted my oc to look like me. i think i had also realized that glasses are fucking MOE AND GOOD so i gave my oc a pair of glasses too. 
> 
>  
> 
> [a screen shot of all that's left of chapter 15, a fucking incomplete memo because quizilla sucked ass.](https://i.gyazo.com/6497eea3762f121ef2413653618de8d4.png)

_ok i'm very very very sorry for not updating for.....a few months ok? i'n so fricken sorry!becuase opf schoool,boys,I HATE YOU ADAM!,adn other things i'm so freakign sorrry! ok thsi episode is practily a lemoj i guess i dunno.....it might be graphic...a bit..ok a 12 year old writing a graphic lemon wtf i knwo i know WTF? ok my friend taught me how to write one and she sauidn "YOU SHOULD WRITE ONE FOR YOU_

[rest is cut off because quizilla is a prep and we should've all stuck our middle fingers up at them.]

[jay and joey are walking, jay is like "i miss home" then suddenly its at her room then THEY DO IT. THEY DO IT SO GOOD AND IT'S AWESOME AND JAY IS SCREAMING "HARDER HARDER HARDER" BECAUSE I READ A KAIBA/OC STORY WHERE IT KEPT DOING FAKE OUTS FOR SEX SCENES AND THE OC WAS LIKE "HARDER" BUT IT TURNED OUT IT WAS A MASSAGE SCENE AND THAT'S ALL I REMEMBERED AND I GUESS I THOUGHT PEOPLE SAID "HARDER" DURING SEX ALL THE TIME]

[i can't remember if there was afterglow. god damn.]

 


	16. lucky stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY WAS THIS SO SHORT THERE IS NO EXCUSE.

_lololol *sigh* thatb they last tiem i'll be writing gettign ym friend to write those...i nose bled for reading that..i dunno why i'm retarded sumtimes ok so enjoy Lucky stars is a little art projust i did in ym spare time.I belive that the Koreans make those also.it's pretty mich paper folding with a paper ribbon and shaping it into a star.They bring good luck._

You woke up that morning,hearing running water.You looked beside Jaycelynn wasn't there.Soon the running water stopped andthe bathroom door openeed with Jaycelynn in hte doorways wearing a small blue towel around her perfect body.She walked over to the closet very queitly porbably thinking htta you were still asleep."good morning jay" you said eyeing your loved one."oh I thought you were still alseep joey" she said smiling.You got out of bed putting opn your pants."is school cancelled today?" Jaycelynn asked "ya it is..i think.." you say."let me get changed first ok?" she said grabbin ghte clothes she had picked "ok" you said flashing that msile that made hger blush.She blushes and she rauns into the bathroom.and bakc out before myou had your shiort back on.She was wearing a red shirt and black pants.  
WEIRD

Your POV

The hpone rings and you reach to get iot "umm hello?" you ask "oh hi jay yo remebered that school was canceeled for a conference right?" you heard Yugi's voice say "oh ya" you reply "ok hey you see joey? he wasn't home last ngiht i kept calling there last night!" he asked sounding a bit worried.":ahh.....umm....he was here last night just sleeping over again heh heh" you say blushing in embarrasment "oh really?" yugi asked "ya!sleepover!" joey said grabbing the phone.Joey and Ygi talked fro a while you got out yor Luckt stars thing you got from your brother when you too lied in Canada.Even before he went to the boarduing school here.You made a green one and a blue one soo far."ya ya ok see ya late yu!bye" joey siad hanging up."hey watcha making?" he asked loooking down ater your hands."oh Lucky stars ..here!" ypu said giving him a blue o0ne.


	17. mai and bakuar?! ("FINAL CHAPTER")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is... the original "ending" to the "you always find a way to make me smile" saga. i remember having TONS of things planned but i had unfortunately lost interest in the story. i planned on writing another joey (and bakura and yugi :') ) story but i got two chapters into that story and gave up, despite me having TONS of notes and oneshots written in notebooks that are unfortunately lost. then i lost interest in joey wheeler :'(
> 
> **because i had gotten into judai and yugioh gx :).** to this day, judai is my number one (or transcended waifudom anyway). sorry joey :').
> 
> i had found two extra stories related to this fic however. they have been added as the final two chapters.
> 
> thank you very much for reading this silly story. i hope you had fun! and look out for the redux if you want to continue :')

_hee hee a tribute to one of my many hobbies....YAOI!I'm not a fan girl of it but i hardly get to see yaoi anymore since i gto back to my crappy school after my xmas holidays...so ya..BANNERS CAN PEOPLE MAKE ME BANNERS I KNOW I KNOW "YOU LAREADY HAVE A BANNER!": but can a fan help me out a bit?so if you do wanna make me a banner...GREAT! so ya...hee hee I LOVE JOEY!lolz_  
_oh and no Mai and Bakur are not together in this it's just something._

Recap  
"it's a lucky star!HERE!" you said giving joey a blue star you made. Normal story "huh?what do i do with this?" Joey asked looking at you with his beautiful brown eyees "well you can keep it and it'll bring you luck in whatever you need!i made one fro myself and well i became the Canadian queen of games!" you said rubbing the back of your neck.

  
"OH REALLY?DATS AWESOME!" he said flashing the smile that made your heart melt.~oh god i could just melt into him right now..~ you thought blushing slowly pushing up your new glasses.Joey took off your glasses and looked at you "did you need glasses before?" he asked looking at you eyes "ya but i lost my last pair and contacts are irratating!" you said smiling."You look cute with glasses but you look beautiful without therm ya know dat right?" he said brushing the hair out of your face.You continued to blush deeper

  
.~oh god I'm so lucky to have him...I can't live wihtout him now,i'm his now....~ you thought just gazing at him.

Joey pov

~oh wow..she's looking at me differently..she's fallen in love with me..i can't tell her about Mai..why do i feel like this towards Mai?I should be only focusing on Jay..~ you thought looking a bit depressed.

  
"Joey..." Jaycelynn said "is there anything wrong?..you seem depressed and what you said in class the other day" she asked touching your face "..it's nothign don't worry about it!" you repiled smiling weak;ly."oh alright" she said starting to work on a shiny white star."umm...how do you make them so fast?" yuo asked pickin g up a orage paper ribbon out of the box "oh it's easy you have to fold it like this..." she said shwoing you step by step.

20 minutes later  
Yuor pov

Joey amde a orange star so far."oh thats not bad fro a first try!" you said smiling."oh i gotta go..Yugi said to meet him at he shop so see ya later jay!" he said kissing you."see you!" you waved as he left."YES NOW I CAN WATCH MY YAOI VIDEOS!WITH OUT HIM BEING OFFENDED!" you cheered runnign to your computer desk turning on your laptop.You went on your website and started looking at a certain yaoi video untill... "OH AND JAY YOU CAN COME IF YOU WANT I JUST REMEBERED!" Joey sai scarign the crap out of you."AHH KNOCK NEXT TIME!" you said turning around "hey..whadda ya looking at there eh?" he said walkign over to your desk."AHH UMM NOTHING!DON'T LOOK!" you said panicing "................" he was gonna say somethign but nothijg came out "heh heh" you said with and anime sweatdrop.

"YA LOOK AT THIS KINDA STUFF?" he said wioth s stunned look on his face "heh heh ya...been a habit fro 4 years funy eh?" you said while Joey did an anime fal "so ya wanna coem with me or look at your..yaoi videos all day?" he asked looking at you normally."eh i'll coem just let me turn it off" ou said turining off your lap top.

Fast foward to the game shop

"let's not tell anyone what happened last night or..it'll spread!" you say with a worried smile."ya of course jay!" Joey said with a worried smile also.You two walked into the gam shop "hi yugi!" you smiled when seeing him "hi guys!"| yugi said smiling.

Yugi POV (in his mind)

Yami looked at you "I feel like i've seen her before..and it wasn't at the party..I sense evil coming from her Yugi" You looked at Yami "oh she's just a normal girl.what if she has a yami too?!" you asked looking at yami "possibly yugi..possibly" yami said. Normal yugi pov "what's wrong Yug? you looked stranged and dazed kinda like Jason whenh in deep thought"Jaycelynn said cocking her head to the side.

"umm jay...do you know any of your ansestory?" you asked looking at her "...err....I think there was this one girl..in Eqpyt before..i can't really remebetr i was never there.." Jaycelynn said with an anime sad face "sorry if that what you didn't want to know.." she said

Your pov

"oh let's go to the musuem!we'll probably find something out there!" Joey said "WOW YOUR ACTUALY SMART FOR ONCE!" you said not thinking "oh srry so used to doing your homework fro you heh heh" you said with a second anime sad face.You three walked outside the door walking to the musuem. Fast foward You bumped into someone like about 2 blocks away from the musuem."oh so sorry!" you said getting up and looking up at the person you bumped into,It was a blonde woman,wearing a slutty outfit that disgusted you,she had violet eyes,and she was probably around...24.

"Well watch it next time girly!" she said glaring at you "ar-are you Mai Valentine?!" you asked remebering the time you went on the Duelist Kingdom website before you entered "yes i am" she said "Hi Wheeler and Yugi" she said "you guy know her?oh ya you three do know each other from Duelist Kingdom!" you said witrh an anime sweat drop "and who are you girly?" Mai asked with a confused face "Jaycelynn Trudeau,queen of games in Canada!" you said with a smile."Queen of games huh why did you come all the way over here in Japan?" she asked "I-i-i don't wanna talk about it..i came here to get away from the pain.." ypu said letting your bangs fall ontot your face.Joey was kinda acting weird around Mai and you looking very very worried.

Joey POV

~oh my god whatta am i gonna do?!Mai AND Jaycelynn are in front of me at the same time!AHHHHHHHHH!~ you thoguh panicing.

_OMG NO JOOOOOOEY DON'T FALL FOR MAAAII! me:..HE'S MINE I JUST MADE THIS STORY TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR HIM!ULTIMATE FAN GIRLS UNITE! lmfao_

**[ the end... technically ]**


	18. Jaycelynn's Diary (Supplementary Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did I write this again. it's so contradictory OMG.

_ok this is a diary of Jaycelynn Trudeau NO NOT ME!I'M NO POSTING MY DIARY OUT! well the girl in my joey wheeler story!_

Sep.4\06  
Dear Diary,  
I'm on a plane to Domino City,Japan!This isn't the first time i've been there...I feel horrible..no not plane sick...about Bakura....I promised that I would be back that one year.....7 years ago!SEVEN BLOODY YEARS AGO!

*Flash Back*  
"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME BAKURA-KUN!" you screamed "OH YA WELL WATCH THIS!" Bakura yelled tacklinbg you."you're not like other girls jaycelynn-chan!to bad you can only coem here 3 times a year!" "ya i know it stinks!" you creid out."well...there is still the Winter break right?" he asked looking inot your eyes "ya!"."well bakura..i guess i really like..more than a freind...." you said blushing "REALLY?!" he said eyes shining bright "ya!why would i lie to my best freind?" "i really like yuo too!".You two smiled "promise that we'll meet again next year!" he said lifting up his pinkie "PROMISE!" you said latching your pinkie withn his.  
*end flashback*  
...SEVEN YEARS!

_...that helps witht nhe Bakura part..i guess_

Sep.12\06  
Dear Diary,  
I started school today,I seen Bakura but i wasn't really sure if it was him or nbot...well anyways..i met a really nice boy today!his name is Joey Wheeler THE SECOND PLACE DUELIST!THE LEGENDARY JOEY WHEELER! well i also met YUGI MOTO THE ONE THAT BEAT KAIBA SOO MANY IMES@  
ya it was a total honour to meet them....ugh I hate Kaiba he's such a freaking perverted rich bastard!well back to Joey  
He has Blonde hair,reallly,really,really,REALLY cute brown eyes!they are full of pain and innocence....am I falling for him?....I just met him today though....I'm not sure...he's like really nice,protective of his freinds,he seems to have a roguh street boy attidude but he has a heart of gold underneath that ..thats good!

_oooooooookay then_

Nov.5\6  
Dear Diary,  
It's BoA's birthday today!my fav singer ever!ya...i wonder if anyother famous people were born today well anyways,in January it's my birthday i'll be 17!it'll be Joey's Birthday too..i finally asked him but ya....it's on the 25..mine is on the 24..conidense? i dunni if i spelled that right....

_ooooooooooooookay..then TIMES 2!_


	19. Yugioh Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The...Christmas special... Oh boy... More mlm fetishization and THE ENTIRE lyrics to a fucking song that dates the FUCK out of this story. 
> 
> So that's it. That's the original version of this story. Hope you enjoyed the ride!

_ok my little character from ym joey wheeler series in here!YAY! adn yes she is going out with joey!HA!TAKE THAT OTHER JOEY FA GIRLS!MWAHAHAHAHA!_

Jaycelyn wakes up on Chirstmas eve."I got presents for everyoen for the party last week ..right?" she asked herself.She gets up really fast adn looks around adn eventually..found the presents "OH THANK GOD!" she cheered smilijng brightly.The phone rings,Jaycelynn asnwers it "hello?oh hi tea *rools eyes*" she says "oh hi jaycelynn!we're having the party at your place right?....Seto,Bakura adn Marik are coming just so you know" she sasy."...Kaiba is coming?o alrigth..just keep hi out of my underwear drawer *laugh* jsut kidding well ya i gotta get read i just woke up ya see ya at 5:30" she hangs up the phone.Jaycelynn walks intot he bathroom,turns on the shower adn steps into it,letting the warm water runn down her perfect body.~ _heh joey would kill to see this_ ~ she thoguht laughing ~ _joey...the first boy i actualy love_ ~ she smiles thinkonh about the blonde idioit she fell in love with.

ok!

Once she got out of the shower she got dressed in a red shirt,blueish-green jeans adn she even found a little santa hat."surprised that stil fits jaycelynn!" She turns around and sees her little cousin REbbecca stadning at the door smiling."i got to get the lace ready for the party..wanna hewlp?" jay asked smiling"ya sure!" becca replied.You two started to decorate inside the house "it looks really nice jay!" Becca said loking around the places you decorated "thanks!" you smiled "well we migt as well make stuff to eat fro the party or sumthin" you continued "ya!" she smiled.

**4 Hours later**

"ding" the doorbell chimed." come in!" you said.The door opened and there stood the "friednship clut" ( _lolz my freidn calls them that and i don't want to type out their names_ ),Bakura,Marik( _WTF?_ ),Kaiba."wow it loks great in here" they all said smiling ~ _holy crap moneybags actually smiles..HOLY SHIT!_ ~ you thoguht.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmkay

The guys played games,dueled..Jay actually beat Joey "HAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed in joy "HEY NOT FUNNY!" he said yelling at Yugi who was laughing the hardest out of the people there."aww don't be a sore loser...but then agian i would be that way if my girlfriend beat me with a crappy fairy\warrior deck!"she said crying in laughter( _you the one actually crying from thsi incident_ ).Soon after you guys sang karoke

"JAYCELYNN'S TURN!" Joey sang out smiling that famous joey wheeler smile "noo..i can't sing "she said blushing "come on you can't b as bad as Marik!" he said "HEY!" Marik said glaring at joey "FIIIIIIIIINE" Jay said picking up the mic and picking a song.

"*sigh*

 _[Verse 1]_  
_Come with me_  
_Stay the night_  
_Just say the words but boy it don't feel right_  
_What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You take my hand_  
_And you say you've changed_  
_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_  
_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_So let me go now_  
_'Cause time has made me strong_  
_I'm starting to move on_  
_I'm gonna say this now_  
_Your chance has come and gone_  
_And you know..._  
_[Chorus]_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_A little too long_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_So be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_  
_[Verse 2]_  
_I was young_  
_And in love_  
_I gave you everything_  
_But it wasn't enough_  
_And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_Go find someone else_  
_And letting you go_  
_I'm loving myself_  
_You got a problem_  
_But don't come asking me for help_  
_'Cause you know..._  
_[Chorus]_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_A little too long_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_So be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_[Bridge]_  
_I can love with all of my heart, baby_  
_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_  
_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_  
_That's the way to live_  
_Ohhhh... mmm nooo_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_Yeaahhhh..._  
_[Chorus]_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_A little too long_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_So be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You know it's just too little too late [2x]_  
_[Chorus]_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_A little too long_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_So be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_ ".

She placed the mic back on the stand.and sat back down everyoen stared at her...in amazment.

4 hours later..again

Soo far Joey sucks at singing and Jaycelynn laughed eve harder."you're getting humulated in frotn of your girl tonight mutt!" kaiba said laughing "SHADDUP MONEYBAGS!" he said glaring at kaiba "hey it's christmas so don't start fighting!" you cried "ya jaycelynn has a point!@" yugi and bakura cried.

30 minutes later

"HEY LOOK WHOS UNDE THE MISTLETOE!" Rebecca cried pointing at yugi and Kaiba "YAOI!" you creid in joy "HUH?!" they said looking up "LET MEW GET MY CAMERA!" you said runnign upstairs you gotm it and said "IF YOU TWO KISS I'L GIVE YOU 50 YEN!" yuo creid."I DONT' NEED YOUR MONEY!" kaiba cried "JUST DO IT!AD I WONB'T POST IT UP ON MY WEBSITE!" you said "AHH!" yugi and seto screamed they did a qucik kiss but you caught it "HAHAHA I GOT YAOI!" you said alughing yet agian

YAY YAOI!

It was 9:30 and the party was almost over."....we shoudk have the gift exchange now!" Tea said "ya we should Jay said stroking joey's hair,his head was on your lap.eveyoen exchanges gifts "uhh..hers yours jay.." Joey said giving you a small box blushign madly.Jaycelynn carfully took the box and opened it "oh my god!" yuou said picking up a small blus bottle of perfume "....thanks" you said smiling huggin joey tightly "i knew you'd liek it" he said smiling that smile "awww hiow cute": evryone said smiling.

Everyone left except fro Joey Jaycelynn went outsode the snow was falling softly.She felt arms around her waist pulling her to their body.She looked up seeing Joey's facestaring down at her."Merry Chirstmas Joey-kun" Jay said smiling "oh great i got a pet name now don't i?|" he joke "shaddup!the-kun thing was a joke!" She said punching him in the arm.They kissed

MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!  
THANKS!


End file.
